


Not Just Anyone

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Human Stiles - Hair pullingOnly Stiles would enjoy driving Derek insane quite the way he does.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Not Just Anyone

Looking at him, Stiles was always so irresistible like this. The younger man knew how to push his buttons, and there was no doubt in Derek's mind that he did it on purpose. Why else would he climb onto their bed, stark naked, skin still dripping, fresh from the shower, and settling on his arms so his ass was up in the air? He was fucking _presenting_ himself to him, like he was a gift, as Derek walked into his room after finishing cleaning up after dinner with the pack.

“Fuck Stiles, anyone could have walked in here, seen you like this…”

Seen him so wantonly perfect, so, delectable. Climbing onto the bed after lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it aside as he shifted onto his knees behind his mate. An alpha werewolf with a human mate was a lesson in restraint for him, but Stiles, he never, ever shied away from the realities between them. Little bugger thrived on it sometimes, like that cheeky bastard of a grin as he glanced over his shoulder behind him, Stiles knew exactly how much Derek wouldn’t want to resist him. That seeing his mate like this had his wolf howling in delight, in the need to claim his mate.

“Good thing it was you isn’t it Sourwolf?”

The scent of Stiles’ arousal was already thick in the air as Derek ran his hand over his mate's perfect, pale, mole dotted ass. HIS ass, no one touched his mates' ass but him. Parting his cheeks and growling at the sight of the loose asshole, his rim shining with the lube that Stiles had used to finger himself open for his mate, his alpha.

“Fuck, you were busy in the shower.”

Knew exactly what he planned to do by the looks of it as Derek slid two fingers into his mate’s ass easily. Immediate adding a third, he was already stretched and ready, waiting, needing Derek to fuck him into their bed with the way his asshole clenched trying to pull him in deeper. Smirking,

“If you want me to fuck you pup you need to let my fingers go.”

Running his hand up Stiles’ spine as he felt him relax, and as his fingers slipped out. Undoing his jeans and pushing them down his legs to his knees, fishing his cock with the lube on his fingers from Stiles ass. Not wanting either of them to have to wait any longer, he set to push in, filling his mate inch by inch, until his hips were flush against the perfect ass of the younger man, leaning over his mate. One hand at his hip, the other running up his back till he reached and let his fingers thread into Stiles' hair, he'd been growing it out a little and Derek knew exactly why. A gentle tug of his fingers came and the moan that he draws from Stiles as he started to thrust into his body was sinful and utter perfection.

“Mmmm like that.”

Another careful tug of his hair, there were times that he let go, but keeping himself from breaking his mate in two was always on his mind. In saying that, Stiles did enjoy being manhandled a little, like now as he tugged his hair again, slightly to the side as he leaned over him so that Stiles had to turn his head to look to the side and Derek brought his lips to his into a hungry demanding kiss. Continuing to fuck into his mate's body relishing the moan that vibrated deep through him, each deep thrust of dick hips drawing sweet sounds from Stiles.

“So perfect for me pup, so fucking perfect.”


End file.
